


Fetish

by sleepingwhore



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren, Inappropriate use of ASMR, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Levi, Voice Kink, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingwhore/pseuds/sleepingwhore
Summary: Eren is just a brat that wants to have fun on YouTube.And Levi may be more of a pervert than one might think.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 27
Kudos: 368





	Fetish

_Corporal.Levi is now offline._

Levi leans back on his chair, letting his body slump as he sighs in exhaustion. He’d been streaming for only an hour and a half and yet he felt so worn out. The matches weren’t that bad and the teammates he got were half-decent. He supposes it’s the old age getting to him.

He cracks his neck and a loud sound reaffirms that _yeah, it is the old age_.

Levi cracks an eye open and stares at the screen in front of him. He glances at the time and then turns around to look out the window. It was starting to get dark now.

Perfect.

He got up, shutting the curtains and turning off the light, engulfing his room in complete darkness save for the light from his desktop. He makes his way back to his chair and starts typing in the search bar, ‘ _TitanGreen_ ’. 

The kid was a gaming channel, posting videos weekly of him playing with his friends. Occasionally he’ll play by himself when it wasn’t an online game. His commentary wasn’t too obnoxious or pretentious, and his videos weren’t too long or dragged out into a long series when playing a certain game. He also didn’t put up face cams which was a surprise, considering how big he’s grown on Twitter. Don’t these fangirls like to stare at guys’ faces when they play games?

He first found out about him through various tweets mentioning the two of them to collab or some bullshit. Levi hated that kinda stuff, but Hange, who played both roles of annoying best friend and manager, absolutely lived for it. She pegged him to give this new kid on the block a try and watch some of his stuff.

And Levi won’t lie, he’s pretty good. Of course, most of his gameplays are with his friends and they’re usually fucking around during matches. But when they get into fights, they actually do pretty well. He’s quite sharp, aware of his surroundings and where enemies might pop up. Even when he’s goofing around, Levi can tell he’s always on guard in case someone jumps his gun. He’s got okay aim too, not too bad with a sniper when he needs to.

But gaming isn’t the only thing he posts about. And that was the video Levi was searching for.

He stares at the video as it buffers. These videos were the only ones that actually show the kid’s face. He was… handsome, definitely someone who’d make everyone wanna get a taste of. Which surprised Levi since he figured the guy must’ve been real ugly to not do face cams. He had green eyes of a unique shade that most people suspect was edited, but Levi couldn’t care less. His eyes were framed with long lashes and brows that were nicely shaped, Levi wondered if he plucked them himself or they were just natural. He had short chocolate brown hair that looked silky and soft to the touch. Caramel tanned skin that went well with the olive-green hoodie he was sporting. 

Levi was aware of what he likes. This kid was his type. Young, attractive, charismatic, adorable. He looked naïve and innocent but would sometimes spit a few inappropriate jokes and innuendos. His laugh was contagious, Levi hates to admit he enjoys watching the stupid videos he does with his friends when playing but for some reason he always finds himself clicking onto the next.

Which was how he found _this_ video.

“Hi guys,” He leans into the microphone on his right. “It’s Eren. Sorry if you guys were expecting a gaming video this week, but apparently some of you _really_ liked the ASMR video I did a few months back, so…” The guy brings a hand up to gently stroke the microphone on his left, smiling to the camera. “I thought I’d do another one for you all. I had a lot of fun doing it anyway, so just sit back and relax, okay?”

Levi bites his lip, a foot sliding open his bottom drawer. His eyes never left the screen as he bends down to grab a box of tissues and a bottle of lotion. Levi never found ASMR to be erotic, he understood that most people found it soothing and relaxing to listen to. He’s never been fully into it before, finding it a bit uncomfortable having sounds so close to his ear but he understands the whole appeal to it. (What can he say? Those hot knife videos were cool.)

But ever since stumbling upon Eren’s ASMR videos, Levi may have found a new fetish of his.

“I hope it hasn’t been a very stressful week for any of you,” he whispers, hands stroking both mics now. “If it was, I hope you find this video to be… relieving. I personally like to watch ASMR videos when I have trouble sleeping or need to get my mind off something.”

He switches to the other mic. “I especially like visual triggers. They always make me feel like I’m being hypnotized.” He pulls away from the mic to laugh quietly. “Face touching, lens brushing… you name it. They always manage to make my eyes… feel… heavy…” He drawls the last three words as he brings a finger to draw invisible lines in front of the camera.

“Don’t you think?”

“Fuck,” Levi mutters. His sweet, honey-dripped whispers sending shivers down his spine and blood rushing towards the south. It’s only been a minute and he can feel himself start to get affected. This kid’s voice was dangerous. This video was 15 minutes long, and his voice alone would get Levi rock hard as soon as it hits the 5-minute mark.

Levi reached a hand down to his sweatpants, palming himself through the fabric as he focused on Eren’s voice. He was torn between closing his eyes and letting himself indulge at the stimulation of Eren’s whispers and his erection or watching as the boy uses gentle touches on the microphones he was whispering so sweetly into. He found himself imagining those slender fingers tracing the underside of his dick. Those pouty, cute lips of his coming oh so close to the tip. When it came to the part where he blows into the microphone, his dick twitched within its confines.

“I hope that blow wasn’t too harsh,” he whispers, a finger circling the end of the microphone. Levi was leaning incredibly close to the screen, mimicking the boy’s actions on his own growing hard-on. “I tend to find that certain ASMRtists blow a little too hard and it kind of pulls me out of the relaxation. I don’t like intense sounds, it sorta hurts.”

Eren moves his hand away from the microphones, reaching for something off camera. “I like the more gentle sounds, ones that are quite subtle and… soft? I guess is the word,” He smiles, obviously unsure of himself. These videos were unscripted anyway, he wasn’t a professional.

He pulls up a make-up brush, bringing a finger up to run across its soft bristles. “I managed to snatch a small brush that hasn’t been used from Mikasa. She doesn’t wear make-up often, but she definitely owns a few products. This one is especially nice…” He brings the brush to his face, light strokes up and down his cheek bone, then he traces it around his face, repeating the same action on the other side. He traces the bridge of his nose, the edge of his hairline, going over his eyelids. “It’s super soft, I like it a lot. I think you will too.”

He does small circles with the brush on the tip of one mic. Levi hunched his body over as he imagined Eren teasing the head of his cock with it. His hand snaked past his pants and boxers, giving his head the same treatment Eren was giving to the mic. His hand followed every smooth stroke and circle that Eren did with the brush. Levi was always one for the build-up. He hated cumming instantly, he wanted to savour this video for as long as he could.

As Eren continued his slow and gentle strokes with the make-up brush, alternating between the mics and the camera, Levi was practically heaving at the sound of his voice being so close to his ears. He was so grateful that he bought the type of headphones that was bulky and noise-cancelling, so he could truly appreciate every breath and noise Eren made. He wondered how the boy would sound like as he pinned him down, sucking and kissing on every inch of his beautiful tan skin.

He imagined just how delicious his moans must be as he slides into him slowly. He wants to milk out every gasp, whine and moan out of this boy. He wants to absolutely wreck him, make him feel so good the only name he’ll ever think of is Levi’s.

Levi has to bite onto his hand to not moan at the thought. His eyes were fixated on Eren the entire time, the boy was too beautiful for him to look away.

As he whispers mindlessly, Levi imagines how he would look like covered in hickies and marks left by him. How his nipples would look covered in his saliva after hours of being sucked and pinched on. He wondered if his dick was cute like the rest of him, would Levi be able to take in the whole thing in one go? He groans at the thought of Eren’s body thrashing around on the bed, overwhelmed by the wet, slick heat of his mouth as he sucks on it, hands fondling the balls to increase the stimulation. He wondered what sound Eren makes when he finally cums, would he scream out? Would he bite the pillow? Levi wanted to see, wanted to _touch_ , wanted to _hear_ Eren. 

But all he had was an ASMR video to jack off to.

“Another trigger- would you call it a trigger? Whatever,” Eren strokes the brush against his neck, tracing his jawline. Levi’s mouth was watering, dark eyes following the trail downwards. “I like it when ASMRtists say names when doing those reassuring comments. Y’know like,” He leans in close to one microphone. “Jean.” He pulls away to giggle. “I know he doesn’t like ASMR videos, but that’s just an example. His name is really weird to say. _Jean_.” He drags out the ‘J’ before laughing to himself again.

Levi’s eyes are hazy, he’s just so turned on. Really, how can someone be so attractive yet so adorable? The way his cheeks dust pink when he’s embarrassed at the things he’s doing, he wasn’t used to doing ASMR but _damn_ , was he good at it. A lot better than he should be, Levi thinks as he lazily drags his hand up and down his fully erect cock. It was throbbing in pain. That was just how much Eren’s voice affected him. All the boy had to do was just whisper in his ear and he’d cum faster than a pre-pubescent teen.

“Or like ‘Connie’. Connie, Connie, Connie,” he switches between mics as he repeats the name. “Connie has a nice sound to it, especially in the beginning. Cuh-cuh-Connie.” Eren covers his mouth as to not laugh into the microphones. “Sorry, you two. Had to use someone’s names as examples.”

He brushes the lens in slow, soothing circles. Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance, the brush was blocking his view of Eren. But it wasn’t for very long until Eren pulls the brush back and gasps. “Oh! How could I forget.”

Levi replays the part just to hear his small gasp again. It was so brief, not enough to satisfy his needs. He wants just a full-length video of Eren panting, gasping and whining directly into the mics. Maybe have Eren grip and stroke the two mics like dicks, tongue lolled out, eyes glazed over like as though he’d been fucked senseless by two men.

Levi let the video continue.

“Ssssssaaaaaasssshhhhhhaaaaaa,” He drawls as he moves from one mic to the other. He smiles at himself, content at the satisfying sound he made. “Sasha’s the only one who actually watches these videos unironically. It’s nice to have a friend I can share videos with and recommend some. Thank you, Sasha. You and your weird obsession with mukbangs.”

Eren puts the brush away, going back to stroking the mics with just his fingers. Levi licks his lips, anticipating for the moment he’s been holding off for.

“Another name that’s quite unique would be… this one live streamer…” Eren falters, like he was unsure whether or not to say it. Levi sat at the edge of seat, nose almost touching the screen as he cranks up the volume. “I look up to him a lot and learned a lot of gaming tips from him ever since I was in high school.”

“He doesn’t really do face cams…” He mutters. “Which is a shame since he’s so handsome…”

Levi’s hand picks up the pace. He uses the other hand to press one side of his headphones closer to his ear. Fuck if it’ll turn him senile, he wants to hear _more_.

“He’s not really the social media type, but he’s really famous in the e-sports world. He’s the coach in one of the best e-sports team, in my opinion. He doesn’t have a YouTube channel, but he does have a Twitch account. I’ll link it down below if you’re curious.” Eren bites his finger, pondering for a moment. “Ah, maybe I shouldn’t… I don’t wanna risk him finding this video…”

Eren plays at the string of his hoodie, biting those precious lips of his. “Ah whatever… He’s called…

Corporal _Levi_.”

Levi’s hips buck involuntarily as pre-cum drips from his tip.

“His name rolls off the tongue really well,” Levi frantically turns up the volume. “Levi… Levi… Levi…” His hand continues its relentless pace, tightening his grip on the shaft, slick sounds filling up the room. “Leeeeviiii… Levi, Levi, Levi….”

“Ah, shit,” He was dripping like a faucet, it was embarrassing but he was so high on adrenaline and lust, he couldn’t care less. “Fuck, Eren….”

“I hope he doesn’t find this video… I doubt he even knows I exist,” he scratches his cheek. “I’m sure he’d be pretty weirded out if he found it. Sorry in advance, Levi” He brings his hands together like a prayer emoji, tilting his head to the side.

 _Fucking shit, you’re too cute_ , Levi thinks. His hands not slowing down because there’s still more to the video.

“This trigger might be a little weird to some,” Eren whispers. “Ah, hell, everything in ASMR is weird. But a lot of you requested this on Twitter and in the comment section, which surprised me a lot. You guys are pretty demanding at times.” He chuckles quietly.

Levi presses a thumb onto his slit as to prevent anymore pre-cum from oozing out. He wanted to savour it.

Eren leans into the right microphone, cupping his hands to it.

 _Kiss_.

“ _Fuck,_ ” He digs the nail in deeper as his dick twitch with the desperate need to cum.

“If you guys don’t like it, you can just skip it, there’s no problem,” _Kiss_.

“This video was meant for _you_.” _Kiss._

“Nobody is forcing you to watch this part.” _Kiss._

“You’re allowed to have your likes,” _Kiss._

“And dislikes.” _Kiss._

“There is.” _Kiss._

“Absolutely.” _Kiss._

“No problem.” _Kiss._

“Just. _Relax_.”

_Kiss. Kiss. Kiss._

All of Levi’s self-control was thrown out the window. His hand kept its fast pace up and down his rock hard dick, the other hand alternating between soft and hard squeezes at his balls. He didn’t even care that he was panting and grunting out loud, all he could think about was chasing this high and _Eren_.

His kisses were meant to be sweet and caring, they were meant to be relaxing and soothing, like a mother’s kiss when you had a bad nightmare. But not to Levi, _oh no_ he wanted Eren’s kisses on his dick, supple lips leaving butterfly kisses all around his shaft. He wants those sweet kisses on his tip and the underside of his head. He wants to see his tongue flick out to taste him, to leave cute kitten licks all over his head.

He wants to hear those kisses directly at his ears as he thrusts into Eren. He wants to hear him nibble on the shell of his ear as he rides him, whispering exactly what Levi wants to hear. He wants to hear him out of breath, moaning in full detail about how good it felt to have Levi inside of him, warming up his insides. He wants to hear Eren describe just how amazing it feels to have his dick filling him up. He wants to hear him whine about how good it feels to have his prostate massaged and pounded against by him. Desperately cry out just how close he is to cumming.

Levi throws his head back, seeing white as he lets his orgasm _finally_ hit. He maintains a slow pace as he rides his orgasm out, Eren’s soothing whispers in the background. Eyes hazy, he watches as the boy ends his video by bringing the palms of his hands down to the side of the camera, much like he was caressing his face.

“You did a great job… You were amazing…” He whispers reassuringly into the mics. Levi tilts his head, eyes half-lidded, wishing he could feel his touch. “Shh, it’s alright. You did great… You deserve the rest… Don’t work yourself out too much, okay?”

“Eren…” He feels so out of breath.

“Goodnight,” Eren finally says before the video fades to black.

Levi sits up straight, plucking out a couple of tissues to wipe the cum off his hand and table. When he was done, his eyes glance upwards as another video starts playing. Ah, he forgot he had it on auto-play.

Eren’s beautiful whispers send another harsh shiver down his spine.

Time for Round 2.

**Author's Note:**

> I would advise against jacking off to ASMR videos but some of us have voice kinks and a very high libido.
> 
> That being said: I hope you enjoyed this ;3c


End file.
